


First Choice

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could tell right away that he was shopping for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice

She could tell right away that he was shopping for something. He'd circled through the available girls, who fawned and giggled and pressed themselves against him. He seemed content enough, but moved on, eventually coming to sit by her.

"What's your name?"

"Roene." She smiled, angling her body towards him.

"And who are you Roene?"

She tried to sound dismissive rather than defensive. "That's not important."

"No, perhaps not…" He looked her over, taking in her form, but his calm gaze settled on her eyes as he took her hand. "Tell me, Roene… who are you going to be tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
